A Night To Remember
by crimsonnette
Summary: AxP After a long week filled with battles and hardship, the team takes a little break with a movie night. Who knew it was Finns plan to get Aerrow and Piper together....Lots of fluff, sure to be fun!
1. The Plan

"Dude, I am whipped!" Finn declared before plopping down on the condor's only remaining couch. The other members of the Storm Hawks could only nod in response, each strewn across various items in the bridge. It had been a rough week for them, and each member of the squadron was all but passing out due to exhaustion. Monday had begun alright enough, but a fierce skyicane nearly ripped the condor to shreds. After a sleepless night spent repairing the various pieces of the condor, the young crew had gotten barely any shut eye when a group of pissed off raptors had visited them, (not for a light brunch, either). And after a not-so-pleasant encounter with the Dark Ace, the Storm Hawks were battered, bruised, and flat out _tired._

The week had been just short of a living hell.

But still, it was sunset and the crew couldn't seem to fall asleep. Currently, Stork was draped over the wheel, haphazardly steering the Condor, and Piper was slumped in a chair with her head in her hands. Aerrow sat across from her, wearily running his hands through his hair. Junko sat leaning against a wall with Raddar at his side. Finn seemed the most energetic of all (due to the fact he'd fallen asleep during the repairs and chores), and was growing bored with the silence emitting from his friends.

"C'mon, you guys!" he said. Leaning his legs over the back of his chair so he could face the others, he continued. "We don't have any missions planed for like a week, Stork's steering us far away from Cyclonian borders, and thanks to our many repair stops, we now have a full fridge." Junko looked up at the mention of food.

"I know!" Finn went on. "Let's do something _fun_ tonight! I'm bored as heck and we've all been working our butts off…"

Piper was nearly too tired to argue, but of course it was Finn, so she sucked it up. "Finn, that's a stupid idea. Frst of all, what is there to do around here except for working, sleeping and….eating? Second, we're all exhausted! I'd rather sleep or work on our shield crystals so we don't have to go through this whole ordeal again!"

A twitching Stork turned around, and due to his lack of fun nature, Piper was half expecting his to be on her side. She was surprised when the Merb opened his mouth and said "I think I agree with Finn. Working hard fries your brains…mind worms love to feed on fried brain…."

"Yeah, and I'm really hungry!" Junko added. An agreeing screech was heard from Raddar, and the squadron looked at their leader for his opinion.

Giving a tired nod, Aerrow looked up. "I think Finn has a good idea. We deserve to take a break after a week like we've had. You've all shown how strong you are, pushing ourselves like this. We should take a night off to celebrate our hard work, team! Finn, what exactly did you have in mind?"

Piper looked annoyed, but didn't interrupt as she was growing curious as to what on Atmos anyone would want to do.

"Well…." Finn began. "Since we're all so tired, why don't we watch a movie? I can bring my T.V. in here!" Finn glanced around and seeing a nod or smile of approval from everyone (except for a still-sour Piper) he stood and put on an authortive voice much like Aerrow's.

"Okay, here's how we're gonna do this, Finn style. Junko, you go make up a whole bunch of your famous cheese-and-butter popcorn, and try not to eat too much of it yet, buddy. Raddar, you go and get a ton of pillows from everyone's room. Stork, why don't you push some chairs next to the cuch so we have something to lean on." Raddar saluted and ran off with the others to do his "job". "I'm going to go get the movie and TV…but I think that's everything. Aerrow, Piper, you two just stay here and…chat while I get the stuff." Flashing a mischievous smile at Aerrow, he ran off.

As Piper glanced up at Aerrow, she noticed he seemed to be glaring at the back of Finn's head. She didn't know it, but a few weeks earlier Finn got Aerrow to confess he loved Piper. Ever since then, Finn was trying to "help" Aerrow tell Piper by leaving them alone together as much as possible. That along with the horrendous pick up lines had just made Aerrow feel as awkward and nervous about it as ever.

Suddenly Piper stood up, obviously using way more effort than she should. Being the lightest person (aside from Raddar), she had been tossed around the most during the storm. Aerrow suspected she had a cracked rib, but of course Piper said she was fine as to not worry her friends. "I'm going to work on those crystals. If I could just combine them with a masking crystal, we would be much more protected against anything like this again." As she turned, Aerrow gently laid his hand on her shoulder, making her turn and face him.

"Piper, please stay and watch the movie with me…" He said softly. "You've been working harder than all of us…I'm worried about you. Please take a break?" His words made Piper feel lightheaded.

_He's worried about me? Maybe he feels the same way…..No. NO, it's impossible. If I start to think like that…I won't ever get past it…._

"Come on Piper! I'll be your best friend!" Aerrow said, giving her a sappy smile.

"You already are my best friend, silly!" Piper said. But it was Aerrow's smile that melted her heart; his beautiful smile that was her weakness. Sighing, she gave up. "I'll go get the blankets…" she said in a defeated voice. Aerrow's smile grew larger, and he pulled her into a sudden hug.

Piper was surprised, but hugged him back nevertheless. He gently placed his chin on her head, and both of them notice how perfect of a fit they were.

"Sometimes I get so focused all of us as a squadron, I forget we're also just a bunch of fifteen year old friends…" Aerrow said regretfully.

"We've got to make a lot of sacrifices in this war….but when we win, it'll all be worth it." Piper replied.

"I'm just glad I get to be with you…and all the other guys too. We make a great team. Aerrow said, starting to blush.

Piper seemed to blush a little too, but both of them kept their smiles.

"piper, I l—"

"Okay guys, Sky Fu Ninjas or Wooky Wacky Sky Pirates?" Finn asked, entering the bridge. Piper and Aerrow jumped apart, still smiling, and the movie night began.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I hope you liked this! I know exactly where I'm going with this, so review and look for an update tonight or tomorrow! But you've gotta review, MORE AERROW PIPER GOODNESS VERY VERY SOON!**

**Love and kisses!**

**Kurtle**


	2. Movie Night

This chapter is dedicated to Black-Wolf-Warrior, for being my very first reviewer

**This chapter is dedicated to Black-Wolf-Warrior, for being my very first reviewer! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I think there will be one more after this…Sorry this chapter doesn't have too much dialogue, I just wanted everyone to be able to "see" what's going on! Anywho read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks ******

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Why couldn't Finn have chosen a scary movie? Then I could have an excuse to hold Piper again…_Aerrow thought to himself. Everyone was watching the "Sky Fu Ninjas" movie that Finn had picked out, way out of breath. They had just finished a beastly pillow fight that even Piper joined (although she surrendered quickly because of her rib.) Now, more exhausted than ever, the Storm Hawks were spread around their makeshift living room Finn and Stork prepared, bits of cheesy popcorn scattered near Junko and Radarr. Finn's eyes were glued to the screen watching the movie, but everyone else seemed to be falling asleep (due to their tiredness or the boring movie, Aerrow couldn't decide.)

Piper sat right next to Aerrow, a little separated from the rest of the group. The two just happened to collapse there after the pillow fight, and Finn had nonchalantly moved the TV closer to the other side of the room. Now Junko, Stork, Radarr, and Finn were practically on the other side of the "living room", but neither Piper nor Aerrow minded.

After only thirty minutes of the movie, everyone but Finn and Aerrow were asleep. Soon Aerrow felt his eyes growing heavy, and sliding down so he could rest on the floor next to Piper, he fell asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sometime during the night, long after the movie ended and Finn's sugar high made him crash, Piper and Aerrow had come together in a warm embrace. Each of them was in a deep sleep, unaware of their current positions.

Aerrow was lying on his back, and Piper was on her side, resting her head on his chest. One of Aerrow's arms was resting on her stomach in an almost protective manner. Piper's arms were bent, resting close to her face, and Aerrow's other hand came up to rest near her elbow.

Their forms fit flawlessly, and they looked so perfect lying like that. Piper's dark blue hair laid spread around. Both of them were sleeping so peacefully, totally unaware tat they were so close.

Piper was having a sweet dream when a bright light and a crackling sound woke her up. She was so _comfortable_, so warm and protected she didn't want to wake up. But as soon as she heard Finn's laugh she sat up quickly. Trying to blink the grogginess away, she saw Finn with his old fashioned Polaroid camera, and he obviously had just taken a picture. Looking down at where she had been laying, she saw Aerrow and with a jump realized what Finn was laughing about.

Piper's sudden movement's caused Aerrow to sit up, suddenly cold. They stared at each other, wide-eyed and blushing, before they simultaneously got up and chased Finn. He took off, knowing he was dead meat, and the three of them ran around the Condor. Piper and Aerrow tackled him after making a full circle back into the bridge, and accidentally knocked him into a chair where he cut his shoulder a little. But they got the picture, and with Aerrow holding one side and Piper the other, they both gave an almost inaudible gasp.

Staring at the picture, neither of them could help but realize just how great hey looked together. Both of them looked so peaceful, and once again they saw just how perfectly they fit together. Blushing like mad, they stood up. Seeing and remembering how comfortable they were, they both felt themselves falling deeper in love.

Junko and Finn were snickering at Aerrow's and Piper's exasperated faces, but they were too embarrassed to say anything on the subject.

"I—I'm going to go uh….get dressed and stuff…" Piper managed to say before walking off.

"Yeah, um….me too…." Aerrow replied.

The two went their separate ways silently…but Aerrow knew today was the day he was going to tell Piper he loved her.

What he didn't know was that she was thinking the same exact thing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, I hope you liked this! Sorry it's so short…The next chapter will be the last one, and Piper and Aerrow will confess!! Ohhhhh, I'm excited to write it, and I hope you are excited to read it. However, I'm not posting until I get at least 10 reviews! So if you want the next chapter, just drop me a line! **

**I'm so evil, muhahaahahhahaa!**

**Love ya!**

**kurtle**


	3. Confessions

This is dedicated to CinderpoolANDmoonfire for leaving the funniest review and for wanting this update as bad as she did

**This is dedicated to CinderpoolANDmoonfire for leaving the funniest review and for wanting this update as bad as she did. Thanks so much, enjoy your chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SH.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, after an uncomfortable dinner thanks to Finn's wisecracks, Aerrow sat on the balcony that branched off of the bridge looking off into the distance. He'd been trying all damn day to get a chance to talk to Piper, but she seemed to be avoiding him. He _had_ to tell her how he felt today, before any more time passed and someone else took her away…not that he expected her to feel the same, but it was something he'd kept locked up inside for too long and needed to get out.

"Hey" a soft voice called, pulling him out of his spacey thoughts.

Piper smoothly walked over to where Aerrow was and sat near him. Aerrow looked over at her; her bright orange eyes seemed troubled, and he could tell she wanted to talk to him about something. Giving her a few minutes to think, he waited until she began to speak in a voice that was quiet, almost shaky, and definitely nervous.

"Aerrow…" she began, "about last night…I'm uh….really sorry. I didn't mean to…well you know…"

For some reason he couldn't stop smiling. She was so _cute_ when she was flustered! Inside, Finn was shouting about how his cut from Piper tackling him was going to leave a scar on his shoulder. After he quieted down, Aerrow continued.

"Piper…it's okay. Actually…" Aerrow realized this was the chance he'd been waiting years for. "Actually I kind of…liked it."

Piper's eyes grew huge. "You—you did?" she asked, leaving no trace on whether she agreed or not in her voice.

"Yeah….I don't think I've slept that well in ages" Aerrow said, a trace of blush beginning to form.

After a few quiet moments, Piper let out a soft "Me neither…"

The two young Storm Hawks looked at each other almost shyly and smiled. "There's something I should tell you" Aerrow said.

"Me too…but um, you first"

"Piper…I don't know how to say this other than….well….I love you. You're the most amazing person I've ever known, you always bring out the best in me…you've given me more courage I've ever known possible, and although I realize you could never love me back, I'm just glad you're my friend…"

"Aerrow, you are one of the densest guys I know, and I know _Finn_. I love you too, and I always have…last night made me realize I needed to tell you…"

Aerrow gazed into Piper's eyes, unable to believe what he just heard.

Unable to resist or wait for anything more to be said, they leaned in and shared their first kiss, which was as sweet and amazing as they each thought the other was.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fifteen years later, a five year old girl with vivid purple hair sat on "Uncle Finn's" lap, laughing at the story of how her parents fell in love and Uncle Finn got the scar on his shoulder.

In her hands was the photo of her parents, peacefully sleeping after a hard week of work.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Aha! I'm done (btw, she has purple hair b/c red+bluepurple, lol) and no, they are NOT dead, fyi. **

**Congrats to Allie-Chan the Clepto for totally calling that Aerrow kept the pic! Gives gold star**

**I'll be writing new stories soon, look out and thanks for reading!**

**kurtle**


	4. Author's Note

I hope you liked this story

**I hope you liked this story! ******

**I need some inspiration…I have like 3 ideas that could be chapter or oneshot stories, but I am not sure anyones interested…if you think I should write more, PM me or do my poll please! Sorry I know people hate these little pity notes but I don't want to waste my time writing stories no one wants to read! (my feelings will not be hurt: less stories to write more time to read other peoples stories! ******** ) haha thanks again!!**

**kurtle**


End file.
